Miniature New Year's Eve
by SapphireMoonlight24
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius share a special night together on New Year's Eve. Jed/Octavius.


_A/N: I just adore Jed/Octavius paired together. I was in my local city the other night watching the annual 'Fireworks Championships' and I thought that it would be a good idea to write a Jed/Oct fic based around them. Yeah so this is the result. Thanks for reading & please review! ;) _

_

* * *

  
_

**Miniature New Year's Eve **

**By SapphireMoonlight24**

Eleven O'clock at night and the party at the Museum of Natural History was in full swing. Larry had decorated the rooms with banners reading 'Happy New Year' and multi-coloured streamers across the balconies and doorways. All of the Museum inhabitants were thoroughly enjoying themselves. It was rare that they had a party that went to the extremes like this one did, so they relished the feeling while they could.

All but one of the inhabitants was not having a very pleasing time. Jedediah, the miniature cowboy, sat upon a pile of papers on the main desk in the foyer of the Museum, alone. He had been sat, abandoned, on the desk for forty-five minutes...and counting. How long did it take a Roman General to become presentable for a _casual_ party? Octavius had told him that he needed to look 'more suitable' for the occasion, and dashed off before the cowboy could offer any words of question. '_How many outfits has that feller got to choose from?_' Jedediah thought. A shadow was suddenly cast over him, causing him to look upwards.

"Oh. Hey Gigantor," Jed uttered.

"Hey Jed," Larry replied, seeming bizarrely intoxicated, "Come and join in with the party!"He looked around the desk with a confused look on his face. "Where's Octavius?"

The cowboy shrugged, feeling slightly unwanted, as if the Roman had rejected him and left him in the dust. Larry offered no words of reply, only smiled and strolled away. Jedediah lay back on the pile of papers, sighing deeply. It was very unusual to see the cowboy and Roman apart, and Jedediah though that Octavius' behaviour was vey out of the ordinary. Maybe Octavius had had enough of him and wanted to be alone for the night ... or maybe the cowboy was imagining things.

~*~

Fifty minutes past eleven. Larry was gathering everyone upstairs onto the roof and balconies for the big countdown and fireworks over the city skyline. He had to make sure that the rest of the world didn't see them, so he has told them to keep well away fom the edges of the building. The night guard walked over to the front desk, to where he last saw Jedediah. The small cowboy was curled up, in the same position he had been in for the past forty minutes. Octavius was still nowhere in sight.

Larry approached the desk. "Jed ... are you gonna come up and watch the fireworks?"

Jedediah sat up, not bothering to look at the night guard, his hat low over his eyes."Nah, what's the point? I don't want to watch them without him...and I don't think he's coming back any time soon." The cowboy was about to retake the foetal position, when Larry scooped him up into his large hand, carrying Jed upstairs and to the roof.

"Put me down! You know I don't like to be manhandled!" The cowboy squirmed and writhed in Larry's hand, trying to escape. Eventually, they rejoined the rest of the museum inhabitants on the roof. The night guard strolled over to Teddy, who was located next to Sacagawea, grasping something in his right hand.  
"Ah! Lawrence, my boy, you found him. We were beginning to get worried." The older man stretched his arm downwards and placed the thing he was holding onto the floor. Jed watched, from Larry's hand, as a mixture of metallic silver, blood red and jet black blurred before his eyes. Larry copied Teddy's actions and placed Jed down next to the other miniature. The cowboy observed the other man, his facial expression changing from sadness to fustration.

"Greetings, my love." Octavius smiled, as he hid something behind his back, discreetly. Jedediah surveyed the Roman's outfit. It was no different from when he had left. '_Alright, so his armour is a little polished, but did it really take him that long to do it?" _Jed thought to himself. They stood in silence for a few moments, until the General decided to break it.

"I-I hope you don't think less of me for leaving you like I did," he stammered.

"You better have a good reason for it,"Jedediah replied, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow. Octavius grinned and handed the cowboy the item that he held behind his back. Jed gazed at the Roman and then down at the package in his hand, with bewilderment. The parcel was neatly wrapped in a aqua-coloured tissue paper, a saffron ribbon holding it together. A note stuck out on the side, inviting Jed to study it. The message read:

_'I never thought we'd talk again,_

_Or ever become more than friends,_

_You called to ask me out on a date, _

_Maybe it was destiny, or was it fate?_

_Little did I know that we would fall in love,_

_You were sent to me from Heaven above._

_You've stuck by my side through thick and thin,_

_To thank you so, I don't know where to begin._

_I love you Jed with all my heart,_

_"Together Forever"~we'll never part._

_I love you sweetheart..._

_Today, Tomorrow, Always_

_Yours Forever, Octavius x'_

Jedediah could feel the tears building up in his eyes, waiting for the right moment to escape down his cheeks. Octavius smiled. "Open it..." he whispered. Jedediah did as he was told and ripped the paper away to reveal a photograph of himself and the General, standing in front of the large fountain in Rome, arms wrapped intensely around one another. A polished golden frame outlined the photo, giving a more regal appearance. The cowboy giggled with glee, whilst the Roman stood and simply watched.

"Oh Octavius! I love it" Jedediah leapt forward, his arms entwining around the General's sweaty neck. Octavius hugged back, his grip firm and tight. Their moment was broken apart by the intense sound of shouting and banging penetrating their tiny eardrums. Both miniatures stared upwards, amazed by the explosions of silver and purple that danced in the night sky. Everyone else on the museum roof cheered and clapped, a drunken Larry prancing about yelling 'Happy New Year' at the top of his voice. Jedediah laughed, his hands sliding downwards and sitting on the Roman's hips. Octavius smiled and pulled the cowboy down into his arms. Anticipating his lover's next move, Jedediah jolted forward, forcing his lips onto Octavius, shutting his eyes as he did. They kissed deeply, while a vibrant display of colours danced behind them.

Shades of white, blue and yellow flashed on and off their faces, and seemingly helping to enhance their kiss. The cowboy opened his crystal blue eyes when Octavius broke away. The miniatures then stood, gazing up into the black sky, hands weaved in one another's, watching as colours dazzled before their eyes. After a few moments of romantic silence, Octavius turned to Jed, with a question that was prevailing in his mind.

"Have you ever seen these kind of explosions before, Jedediah?" he asked. The cowboy shrugged.

"Nah, the only explosions I've ever seen are the ones I make myself." The Roman stared back, looking slightly confused.

"What kind of explosions do you make, my love?" Jedediah smiled back, laying his head on the General's shoulder. The coldness of the amour made the cowboy shudder a little, feeling the redness scatter away from his cheeks. Seeing his lover's blond hair so close to him made Octavius beam with happiness.

"Well," Jed started, "there's the explosions I use to make space for my rail-road...." He stopped to station another kiss on the Roman's flaring lips, the brown eyes flickering with excitement. Jedediah pulled away and looked up, deep into the General's shimmering eyes. The cowboy smirked, the red glow flowing freely back to his face.

"....and then there's the explosions in your eyes when I kiss you."

_**THE END**_

_Well? What did you think? I love to hear your thoughts so please review and thanks so much for reading :)_


End file.
